


lil' red riding hood

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek Is The Big Bad Wolf, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Derek, Sound Fic, Stiles is Red Riding Hood, Walking, not really - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: nach einen packmeeting muss Stiles durch den Wald nachhause, doch Derek will ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen





	

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI

Der Wind pfiff durch die alte Ruine des Hale Hauses und lies Stiles abermals zittern, am liebsten wäre Derek zu ihm gegangen um ihn zu wärmen, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Das ganze Rudel hatte sich versammelt um das Problem Alpha Rudel zu besprechen und natürlich hatte Scott den Mensch mitgenommen, was dem Alpha natürlich missfiel. Einmal weil der schöne braunhaarige Junge mit seinem Aussehen, seinem Geruch und seinen Bewegungen nur ablenkte aber der zwei und wichtiger Grund ist, dass es nicht sicher für den Mensch war.  
  
_Hey there little red riding hood_ _  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want_  
  
„Es ist viel zu kalt, ich verzieh mich und überleg mir zuhause in wolliger Wärme was.“, meinte der Mensch leicht genervt mit verschränkten Armen.  
Isaac zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Scott nickte: „Okay wir sehen uns morgen.“  
„Nein“, sagte Derek bestimmt, woraufhin alle Köpfe in seine Richtung schnellten, doch sein Blick blieb wie üblich an dem Mensch hängen der ihn verwirrt anstarrte.  
„Nein?“, fragte dieser mit verwunderter Stimme.  
„Es ist gefährlich da draußen, das Alpha Pack, wir nicht zögern ihn zu töten. Er ist ein Mensch, er kann sich nicht wehren.“, redet er auf Scott statt auf Stiles ein.  
„Na gut, ich begleite ihn.“, versuche der Schwarzhaarige Beta ihn zu besänftigen.  
„Nein, du bist kein Alpha, du hast keine Chance gegen sie wenn du auch noch einen Menschen beschützten musst.“, Derek war überrascht wie logisch es klang obwohl er sich das gerade aus den Finger gesaugt hatte, um eine Rechtfertigung zu haben damit er ihn begleiten konnte.  
  
_Little red riding hood_ _  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
_  
Stiles verdrehte seine großen karamellfarbenen Augen: „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen Derek, ich schaff das schon.“  
„Ach ja? Du kannst nicht sehen wie wir, nicht riechen wie wir, du wirst erst merken wenn sie da sind wenn es zu spät ist.“  
Der Mensch biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er hasste es wenn der Alpha recht hatte: „Na schön. Dann komm, Derek.“  
  
What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways  
  
Kurz nickte der Ältere den Menschen aus der Ruine.  
„Wir müssen in die Richtung.“, der Teenager zeige in den Wald: „Mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt, ich bin zu Fuß hier.“, erklärte er weiter.  
„Gut das ich dich begleite, den wir müssen nicht in diese Richtung.“, er zeigt zuerst in die gleiche Richtung wie der Mensch um da seine Hand etwas weiter recht zu bewegen: „Sondern in die.“  
Wieder biss sich der Mensch leicht in die Lippe, was Derek nur zu gerne beobachtete, er war schon so lange fasziniert von diesen: „Musst du alles besser wissen, Sourwolf?“  
Der Alpha knurrte und ging los: „Gut das nächste Mal sag ich nichts, du verläufst dich und wirst von den Alpha zerfleischt.“  
  
_What full lips you have_ _  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you gent to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe  
_  
„Kannst einmal aufhören mit diesem big bad wolf, Getue.“, nörgelte Stiles während er hinter dem Werwolf her ging.  
Als Derek bemerkte, dass der Mensch nicht mehr nachkam, ging er langsamer, wartete bis er direkt neben ihm stand. Der Geruch des Teenagers lag ihm in der Nase, ein angenehmer Geruch, Derek konnte dieses Geruch nicht wirklich beschreiben, für ihn war es wie als wäre er nach langer Zeit wieder zuhause, wie Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit, es war das Erste was an dem Menschen bemerkt hatte. Damals im Wald, als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, war er diesem gefolgt.  
„Man, ist das kalt.“, Stiles zog sich die rote Kapuze seines Pullis über die Ohren: „Unglaublich wie es so kalt in Kalifornien sein kann, ich hasse die Nacht.“  
„Willst du mein Jacke?“  
„Wa…“, bevor der Teenager den Satz beenden konnte stolperte er über eine Wurzel, natürlich war Derek schnell genug um ihn aufzufangen bevor er auf dem Boden ankam.  
  
_Gonna keep my sheep suit on_ _  
'Til I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone_  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarigen als er den Jüngeren wieder aufrecht hinstellte.  
„Ja, auf die Schnauze fallen ist für mich nichts neues, das ist eher Gewohnheitssache. Das du nett zu mir bist ist eher die Überraschung.“  
Derek knurrte.  
„Hey ich hab nicht gesagt das es mir nicht gefällt.“, lächelte er und sah dem Werwolf in die hell grünen Augen. Der Älter tat ihm gleich, er lächelte, was den etwas Kleiner erstaunte aber freute, und sah in die karamellfarbenen Augen. Immer noch hatte Derek seinen Arme um den Menschen gelegt und er dachte auch nicht daran sie weg zu nehmen, am liebsten hatte er ihn noch näher an sich herangezogen. Seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken rot auf.  
„Du kannst mich wieder loslassen.“, holte ihn Stiles verängstigte Stimme aus seinen unlauteren Gedanken.  
Er zog seine Hände weg: „Oh…Tut mir leid.“  
  
_Little red riding hood_ _  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't  
_  
„Schon gut.“, ging der Mensch weiter: „Ich denke ich hab mich immer noch nicht ganz an den ganzen Werwolfkram gewöhnt, manchmal glaube ich, ich wache gleich auf und es ist wieder alles so wie es vorher war.“  
„Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie das ist.“  
„Ach ja, du warst ja noch nie ein Mensch. Vielleicht bist doch nicht so ein big bad Wolf.“  
Verwirrt sah er zu dem Teenager: „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Naja so ein Leben als Werwolf muss kompliziert und anstrengend sein. Und trotzdem bis du dir nicht zu schade mit Menschen rumzuhängen und sie vor Artgenossen zu beschützten.“  
  
_What a big heart I have_ _  
The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood  
Even bad wolves can be good_  
  
Derek zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du gehörst nun mal zum Rudel, außerdem muss ich unter den Menschen leben, da sollte es mir doch gelingen nicht allen die Kehle raus zu reißen.“  
„Mit den Zähnen.“, fügte der Mensch hinzu.  
„Ja, genau.“, eine Weile gingen sie still nebeneinander her. Es war zwar keine unangenehme stille trotzdem brannte etwas auf Dereks Zunge: „Das tut mir übrigens leid.“   
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Stiles verwirrt.  
„Das ich damit gedroht haben dir die Kehle mit den Zähnen raus zu reißen.“  
  
_I try to keep satisfied_ _  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
'Fore we get to Grandma's place_  
  
„Schon gut, du wärst fast gestorben. Außerdem wars doch irgendwie sexy.“, Nun stolperte Derek fast über eine Wurzel, da ihn die Letzt Aussage leicht geschockt hatte.  
Der Mensch lachte lauthals. Wütend sah der Werwolf ihn an: „Du versuchst mich aus den Konzept zu bringen.“  
„Irrtum ich hab dich aus den Konzept gebracht.“   
  
_Little red riding hood_ _  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want_  
  
Derek lächelte kurz, dann knurrt er und lies eine Augen roten aufleuchten und zeigte seine Fangzähne.  
Stark zuckte der Mensch zusammen und gab einen hoch unmännlichen Ton von sich.  
Woraufhin der Alpha lachte.  
„Das ist gemein, nur weil ich keine super Werwolf Show abziehen kann.“, schmollte der Braunhaarige wie ein kleines Kind. Doch er wurde vor einem Haus am Ende des Waldes abgelegt: „Hey, da ist ja schon mein Haus.“, Stiles blieb stehen und dreht sich zu den Ältere: „Du kannst wieder zurück, ich glaub den Rest schaf ich allein.“  
Einen Moment starrte Derek wieder nur in das Karamell das Stiles Augen nannte, schüttelte da aber schnell den Kopf: „Ich geh nicht bevor du in dein Haus verschwunden bist.“  
  
_Little red riding hood_ _  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_  
  
„Okay.“, insgeheim war Stiles froh das der Älter so sehr darauf bestand noch bei ihm zu bleiben. Nicht nur weil er sich tatsächlich sicher mit ihm fühlte sonder auch weil er Derek wirklich mochte, vielleicht mehr als er sollte.  
Ehe sie sich versahen standen sie schon vor der Haustür der Stilinskis.  
„Also danke fürs Bodyguard spielen.“, lächelte Stiles und ging einen kleinen Schritt näher auf den Größen zu. Wieder treffen sich ihre Augen.  
  
_What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways  
_  
Nun ging Derek näher an den Teenager heran: „Jederzeit wieder.“  
Er musste es riskieren, der Werwolf warf alle Sorgen über Bord und legte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren, der den Kuss sofort erwiderte.  
Als sie sich von einander lösten grinste Stiles nur: „Also wenn das zum Nachhausebringen dazugehört, solltest du das jedes Mal machen.“, und verschwand ins Haus.  
  
_What full lips you have_  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe


End file.
